Dirty Little Secrets
by princessbutterfly333
Summary: 2 best friends become WWE divas and get mixed up in the betrayal, lies, and deceit of the WWE superstars. Parings: Johnoc Reyoc 6Th chap up
1. Rey Mysterio

As she walked into the convention center her heart began to race. She couldnt believe she was even there. Her friend, Marilyn, saw how excited she was to be here and was happy she was enjoying her birthday gift to her. There was a sign up ahead that read: WWE Meet and Greet to the right. They followed the sign but now Erica and Marilyn both became more and more excited. See, not only was Erica finally going to meet her favorite wrestler of all time also known as her one and only obsession Rey Mysterio, but Marilyn was going to meet her favorite piece of white chocolate John Cena.

Both girls began to walk a little quicker as they got closer to the actually room where the wrestlers were. This was one of the best days of there lives and they were both there together. Best friends for a while but now they were really tight. They're moms said they were unseparable because they were always together. And this place where these superstars were meeting was one of the things that held them together.

It was Marilyn who had first got Erica into wrestling. Erica used to watch wrestling every now and then but when she met Marilyn who actually started talking more and more about wrestling till Erica was fed up and started watching it too so she'd know what Marilyn was talking about. Now Erica is more obessive over Rey Mysterio than Marilyn is over John Cena, and thats a serious obession.

Before they opened the door both girls exchanged glances, took a deep breath, and pulled the door open together. Inside they found Trish Status at the door greeting them. "Hey Girls, Whatsup?" She said as she tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Uh, well, You're talking to us so our day just got better."

"Glad to hear. Would you like a picture or an autograph or something?"

"Hell Yea" They said in unison

"Here ya go girls and dont forget to visit my good friend Mickie."

"Mickie James? On the show you guys like hate each other." Erica stated.

"Yea I know but in real life she's like my best friend. I got to go. See ya"

"She seems really nice and . . ."

"OH MY GOD!" Erica shrilled interupting Marilyn "THATS NOT WHO I THINK IT, IS IT? I mean, I've got to be dreaming or something, right? Please don't wake me."

Erica began to drift away and Marilyn could see why. Only a couple feet away was Erica's favorite wrestler along with two other wrestlers she also adored, Rey Mysterio (and anybody could see why she likes him so much), Chris Beniot, and Chavo Guerro. Marilyn followed her to make sure she didn't do or say anything stupid (She was known for that). As they got closer to him Marilyn instinctly pulled out her digital camera. This was gonna be a candid moment.

"Hey, beautiful, Que pasa?" Rey said smoothly.

Erica's only response wasn't to him but to Marilyn in a whisper. "He called me Beautiful"

Marilyn rolled her eyes and pushed her aside, "Excuse her she is just totally obessed over you, even though you're married and she never stops talking about you."

"Hey that's not totally true. And like you don't sit in front of WWE RAW and drool over John Cena every time he comes on the screen and don't even try to lie."

Chris Beniot started to laugh but shallowed it after a sharp jab to the side by Rey. "What?" Chris said in response.

"They are kinda cute" Said Chavo "In a 14-year old stalkerish kinda way"

Marilyn and Erica couldnt hear because they were too busy arguing about who was better, John Cena or Rey Mysterio.

"Ladies, Ladies!" Rey exclaimed, "Look, Mirar, You will both find out who's better tonight at our special Smackdown Vs. RAW hosted here. And the Main Event is John Cena VS. Rey Mysterio." He said with a pround grin on his face.

"Are you serious? You are so going to win."

"Yea well thats great but there's only one problem," Marilyn said, "We dont have tickets to tonights show."

"Well . . ." Rey said mysteriously.

"What?" Erica exclaimed

"I do have a couple of extra tickets, ya know, if you wanna go"

"IF we wanna go? Of course we wanna go!"

"Alright here ya go. Have fun."


	2. John Cena

Still in shock, Erica and Marilyn couldn't believe what just happened. Erica's mouth was wide open and probably at the floor right about now. Marilyn snatched the tickets out of Erica's hands and stared at them until Erica realized what just happened at took them from her again. Then Marilyn said she could hold her ticket and Erica could hold hers. They agreed. That was what made them friends. They argued a lot over stupid stuff but always came to a comprimise.

Then Marilyn started to stare at something and Erica knew that look in her eye was very familiar. John Cena was probably near by and Marilyn was day dreaming about him. She always looked at him like she looked at Chris, her boyfriend from Georgia until she had to move back to Virginia. Marilyn grabbed Erica by the arm and began to drag her in John's Direction. By instinct Erica took the camera from Marilyn to get ready to take some pictures. There he was standing there wearing a football jersey and he had his Championship Title with him. Marilyn loved John Cena like Erica loved Rey Mysterio. But John was Erica's second favorite and Rey was Marilyn's second favorite.

"Hey ladies, What can I do for you?" John said

"Hi, My name is Erica and this is my best friend Marilyn. She is your stalker and she even made up a kidnapping plan to kidnap you and involves girl scout cookies."

"ERICA!" Marilyn exploded, "She's just joking. I cant believe you said that. But I am you biggest fan and I still cant believe I'm standing here with you."

John laughed. It was suprising that he got this a lot. "Well thank you. Do you want a picture or something?"

"OF COURSE I WOULD." Marilyn shouted as Erica snapped that photo.

"Alright and here you go," John said pulling one of his chains off of his neck and placing it on Marilyn's, "You are now an official Chain Gang Soldier. HuRah!"

"Oh My God." Marilyn Squealed,"Thank you I love you so much"

"OK OK move along stalker." Erica teased.

As they walked away Marilyn shot back "As if you aren't Rey's Stalker and haven't made up a kidnapping plan for him"

"I was just joking but you had to admitt that that was funny. You should have saw your face when I started talking about the kidnapping plan."

"Yea I'm mad you told him that. Now I have make up a new one." Both girls laughed at that last comment.

They continued to walk a look for other people to meet but as they did Marilyn pulled her ticket out of her purse.

"OH MY GOD!"

"What the heck is going on" Erica questioned

"These arent ordenary tickets Erica"

"What are you talking about?" Erica said pulling out her ticket.

"They're VIP Backstage Passes plus we get to sit in the front row."

"See I told you Rey was the best." Erica was now very excited.

"But John is better. You saw that he gave me this necklace." They talked about all the wrestlers using their first names like they knew them personally.

Just then Mickie James walked up. " Hey you guys. Are you having fun?"

"Mickie? Yea we're having fun. We saw Trish earlier. Can we get a picture?"

"Sure ya can. Are you guys going to the show tonight"

"Yea we got tickets from Rey Mysterio. He is so cool"

"Your just saying that becuase you are totoally in love with him." Marilyn said.

"He does seem pretty cool but I'll see ya later gurls. Bye"

This whole experience was still very surreal to them but they had fun but afterwards they still had some unfinished business.


	3. Shopping Trip!

"Come on" Erica said as she pulled Marilyn out the door.

"No! What for?" Marilyn protested.

"We have some," Erica looked around as if someone was watching them," Unfinished Business with you know who."

"Why didn't you say that before. Come on." Marilyn said now dragging Erica. They both knew what that meant. They were off to the mall. But not just any mall, this was the only mall in the world that had a WWE store, besides the one online, and they knew the manager personal so they got the discounts.

"Oh, and after we get what we're wearing to the match we have to go next door to Kathy's to get some other clothes that I can wear when we go backstage and I talk to Rey. You know I got to look good." Erica said as she tossed a piece of strawberry blonde hair behind her that all the girls envyed her for.

"You're not gonna look half as good as me." Marilyn said " 'cause you know I'm gonna beat that wit a bat."

Both girls giggled as they walked into the WWE shop. They caught the managers eye and she walked over immediately.

"Marilyn, Erica. Whats popin', girls?" Chasity shouted over the music playing inside her store. It was the new WWE CD Wreckless Intent, now playing was King Of Kings, which is HHH's theme song.

"Nothin' much chick. Just getting some stuff for tonight's match. We actually got tickets." Erica gloated proudly holding her pass up.

"Oh My Gawd, How did you get those? Its sold out." She said in amazement.

"We got connections." Marilyn chimmed in.

"Take what you want girls. Its on the house." Chasity said as she waved bye and tended to some other customers.

They walked around the entire store trying to pick out what to wear for tonight. It was Erica who took forever. Marilyn had picked out what she was wearing on the way to the mall. Hustle Loyalty T-shirt, Spinner gold chain plus the chain she got from John Cena at the Meet and Greet, and some Jeans. To top it off she got an EG arm band in honor of the great Eddie Guerro.

"Erica-aaaa. Let's go. or as Rey would say, Vamos" Marilyn said laughing at her own joke.

"Alright I'm coming. I still have to go get something from Kathy's so this will have to do" Erica had picked out a 619 shirt, Rey Mysterio hat, and an EG arm band.

They waved bye to Chasity and hurried their way to the next store. Kathy's was a store full of clothes for special occasions and sometimes things that you would just wear to look good. They needed to get clothes to change into after the match so they could impress Rey and John backstage. The first thing that Erica picked out were some tight jeans. That was her trade mark. She always had on some tight jeans no matter where you saw her at. But Marilyn on the other hand went for the skirts. It wasnt a suprise that they were a little short. OK may be not a little short. The top Erica choose was purple (Her favorite color) and it was spaghetti strap that was v-neck that dipped down low and then came back out so you could see her belly button. Her mother would not approve, but then again her mother would never see it. Marilyn picked up strapless pink shirt that went perfect with her candy pink skirt.

They girls headed to the dressing rooms. That was Erica's favorite place because she got to model and pretend she was a diva, which is life's dream. To become a diva would be the best thing to both of these girls. Marilyn came out and struck a pose in front of the three mirrors. She looked at her reflection and frowned,

"Whats wrong? That makes you look so good. What are you trying to steal Rey from me?" Both girls giggled.

"You really think so? I dont like it that much" Marilyn said frowning again.

"OK hold on for two seconds." Erica dashed out into the store. She came back with a pink scarf, "This is what we do." Erica came up behind Marilyn in the mirror. She grabbed a pony tail holder and quickly pulled Marilyn's chocolate hair into a pony tail. It was already corn rowed halfway back and now in a pony tail as Erica tied the pink scarf on. "Voila"

"I like it. Ok now your turn little Mrs. Mysterio."

Erica strutted out of the dressing room sporting her skin tight jeans and her India inspired shirt. She looked at herself up and down in the mirror until Marilyn finally said, "His eyes are gonna pop out of his head when he sees you in that."

"Aight. I think I'm done. Let's go. We're gonna be late."

AN: If you like please review! Check our another story called Living the Dramatic life by DivaDaddyGoGirl. If you wanna know what happens backstage and at the show check out my next chapter.


	4. The Main Event

They entered a dark arena, which gave them chills that ran down their spines. Marilyn and Erica glanced at each other, both wearing grins on their faces. They walked down the aisle to their seats like celebrities on the red carpet. They promptly took their seats in the front row of screaming fans. Kids with t-shirts and masks, men and women cheering on their favorite superstars, and teenage girls holding up signs like "John will you marry me." This was the most exciting thing in the world to both of them. Then, the theme song started to play and the arena erupted with cheers and screams from everyone. Both girls jumped out of their seats and started screaming like maniacs.

Then, the music for the chairman of the board, Mr. Vincent Kenndey McMahon started to play. He walked out and stood on the platform and began to speak into his microphone. "As many of you know we are having a speacial main event tonight that has been kept secret for a while now. Only a very few of you know that tonight, I Vincent Kenndy McMahon, will make history by putting both, the World Heavy Wieght Championship on the line as well as the WWE Championship on the line with a very special RAW Vs. Smackdown event. Rey Mysterio vs. John Cena." The crowded went wild and exploded into cheers and applause.

The commentators began, "Well this is gonna be an exciting match up tonight but I got all my money on Rey. He knows how to get around the ring and has a very unique fighting style."

"I dont think so. I think its all John Cena. He is so determined after he lost his championship to RVD and then regained it. I think wants fight to keep his title because we all know whoever wins this match gets both titles." JR said.

"I dont know but wait, what the. . ."

Out came Melina and Jonny Nitro, complete with their poparatzi. As they finished their dramatic entrance, Melina grabbed a mircophone and signaled to cut the music. She blasted into the mic, "I wanna show this video clip of what I saw earlier tonight. Play it."

All you could see was the back of a womans head, a red head appear in the screen with Jonny Nitro. "Hey baby, Are we still on for tonight.?"

"Of Course we are"

Back to Melina who wasnt looking very happy. Jonny started to back out of the ring to escape but was soon caught. "Oh no you dont get back in this ring. Now what you all are wondering is who is that with Jonny. Well it is none other than that red headed tramp, Lita."

Lita and Edge walk out with the music playing. "Cut the music. I said cut the damn music" Edge yelled into his microphone. "Now, I dont know what would make you think that my Lita would do something like that but you got another thing coming."

"Yea and who the hell are you calling a tramp. Have you looked into the mirror lately?" Lita questioned.

"You know what enough of this shit. Come here bitch." Melina jumped out of the ring and onto Lita, but Jonny quickly pulled her off.

"Get a hold of yourself Melina." Jonny said.

"Come on We're leaving" Edge motioned toward backstage. As Melina and Edge both turned their backs Lita blew a kiss to Jonny. "OOOOOOO" came from the crowd. Lita quickly turned around and followed Edge backstage with an expression on her face that said opps.

"OK well that was interesting. I guess Lita has a new love interest and Edge is out the back door." The commentators all agreed.

One more time, Mr. McMahon came out ranting about DX on the highway to Hell. His son by his side for support. Out of the back of the ring HBK and HHH run up behind them and pull down the McMahons pants down and spraypaint DX on their butts. Then they gave their signature move. Two words: SUCK IT!

Then later came the main event that Marilyn and Erica had been waiting for and couldn't stand the tension anymore. They both wanted to see their babys, they really wanted to see who would win. It was nearly 11:00 and there wasnt much time for the match but they had to finish it. It was the moment of truth. Lillian hopped into the ring and began to introduce Rey.

"The World Heavy Weight Champion, from San Diego California, Rey Mysterio."

Erica jumped out of her seat and stood on it screaming and yelling. Marilyn quickly pulled her down. "Why dont you act your age."

"What you mean 18? Why dont you act like you 18 and not like a grumpy old lady," Erica shot back, "your just mad becuase you know my baby is gonna win."

As Rey came out Erica screamed. He walked past and said, "Hey gurl. I'm gonna win for you." He went to the ring and showed off his championship that was on the line.

Then Lillian announced John Cena. He came out proudly and looked around. When he spotted Marilyn he smiled. He made his way to the ring and threw his shirt into the crowd.

"This match can be won by pinfall or submission." She said right before the bell rang.

This is gonna be fun, Rey thought to himself sarcastically.

As the match started, John lunged toward Rey, but he quickly dove in between his legs causing John to run into the turnbuckle. Then Rey drop kicked him making him fall to the ground. Rey quickly pinned him hoping for a three count but John kicked out at one. Then John hit one of his signature moves: the FU. As Rey lay on the ring John Cena looked at the crowd. This could all be over with very soon, he thought to himself. He brought his right hand to his face and said, You Cant See Me. Here it comes the five nuckle shuffle, but Rey rolled out of the way just in time. John tried to get up while Rey regained his stregnth. John tried to clothes line Rey but Rey ducked and John ended up on the ropes. "Yea Rey Do It", Erica screamed over the roaring crowd, "619". Rey went for the 619 and made it perfect. John Cena laid in the middle of the ring once again.

Backstage, watching the match on a TV, was a very angry Edge who was fuss at Lita.

"What the hell was that about with Melina? And What the hell is going on in that match." Edge yelled, "It should be me out there."

As he stared at the screen, he saw that John had Rey in the STFU, which made some of the toughest competitors tap out. It even made HHH and Sabu tap out.

"I gotta do something" Edge abrutly walk out.

Back to the ring, Rey was trying to hold on but didnt know how much he had left. He didnt want to tap out. All of the sudden, he was relieved and no longer in the STFU. What the, Rey thought to himself. The bell was ringing furiously. Why was the match over? Rey stood up and found the reason. Edge interfered. He must have kicked John off of him. Edge snatched up a microphone and started to speak.

"WWE is BS." Edge spat into the microphone, "I was the number one contender for the WWE championship and do I have it. No I dont. And something is wrong with that. I should have been the one up here fighting the Underdog Rey Mysterio."

"I hate it when people call me the underdog," Rey mumbled under his breathe.

Rey glanced over at John, who raised a curious eyebrow. Rey nodded his head, lets take him down, Rey thought. John ran up and speared Edge who landed on the ropes which wasnt a good place for him because Rey was right behind him with 619 to finish. Edge laid in the middle of the ring while John Cena grabbed the microphone from the ring.

"You know why you dont have dis title?" John questioned, "Its cuz all you do is whine to that little slut of yours, Lita, about how you dont got it and dont do nothin bout it. Psssh" John threw the microphone down on Edge who was still trying to catch his breathe. John and Rey both walked out of the ring together and backstage. As they passed the girls they both looked at them and smiled then exchanged confused looks. Erica and Marilyn looked at each other began to scream. That was the best ever. And niether one of them had to give up a Championship.

"Come on, Lets meet them backstage," Erica suggested.

AN: Please Read and Review. I hope you liked it.


	5. Tag Team Partners

They rushed to the backstage entrance when Erica remembered to special clothes they bought to impress John and Rey.

Erica stopped in the middle of the walkway and quickly turned on her heels. "Come on. We got to go to the bathroom and change. Remember?" Erica motioned to the bag she was holding.

"Right," Marilyn agreed as they raced to the ladies room. They dressed lightning quick and once again was in a hurry.

As the approached the door to backstage they were met by a security guard. This looks like trouble, Erica thought to herself. "Let me do all the talking," Erica whispered to Marilyn.

"Hi there, We have passes to go backstage, so can you let us through?" Erica added her angelic smile that no one could say no to.

"Hold on there," The guard said in a booming voice, "What are your names?"

"Erica and Marilyn," Marilyn answered for both of them. She began to tap her foot impaciently.

"Calm down," Erica whispered as the guard cleared his throat.

"There have been special instructions set for you two," there was a trace of mystery in his voice.

"What are you talking about? What kind of special instructions?" Erica wondered out loud.

"You are to be escorted to the lounge backstage where your hosts will be waiting for you?"

"Is this just a little wierd or is it me?" Marilyn whispered to Erica who gave her a puzzled look.

"OK Whatever you say," Erica turned to Marilyn, " Just go along with it. Either way we get backstage."

As they walked into the doors, their "escort" was waiting for them. To their suprise it was Chris Beniot. "I recongize you ladies. My friend is waiting for you."

"Aight. So what do you guys do back here, I mean after your matches and stuff."

"We just chill. Theres a lounge back here where we just sit and joke around. Some crazy stuff happens back here. Especially when we play truth or dare."

"That sounds like Meadowbrook field trip buses. I remember one time when I had to kiss this boy." Erica laughed. That was in middle school.

"Oh My Gawd. I remember that. That was forever ago. I miss that. Of course I never did any of that cuz I'm not crazy like this crazy a bitch here."

"Dont hate just because you cant be like me." Erica teased, "Betcha cant do it like me." Both Girls grinned as Erica started to do some ghetto dance.

"I see why Rey is interested." Chris whispered to himself

"Huh? What you say?" Erica was back from the "ole days"

"Nothin. There all in here." Chris pointed to a door. Chris went in first and was greeted by Chavo. "Hey man. Watsup."

But Erica and Marilyn were distracted. "Hey Rey" Erica walked over to where he was. Marilyn followed but was cut off.

"Hey baby. You saw my match" John said smoothly.

"Yea. You were great. I liked the end when you and Rey double teamed Edge." She smiled.

"Yea We make a good team dont we man?" He asked Rey.

"Yea man, We should do that again, only next time its JBL's turn."

"I heard that," Erica jumped in, "I hate him. He's always bad mouthen Eddie."

"I like this girl." Rey teased.

"Thats not a bad idea," Mr McMahon came out of nowhere.

"What?" Marilyn inquired.

"Rey, How would you like join RAW and become John's tag team partner. Yea that would be great. The Underdog and Chainganger. Ok its already settled. You transfer to RAW in two weeks." Mr. McMahon walked off.

"What just happened?" Rey questioned.

"I think we tag team partners. We gonna take the title from MNM." John said.

"That was strange" Erica said

"Yea it was. Does he do that a lot?" Rey wondered.

"Yea he just walks around and randomly starts coming up with new story lines." John said kinda annoyed.

"I never really liked him." Erica stated.

"Who does?" Marilyn joked. Everyone laughed. Erica's cell phone started to ring a Eminem ringtone.

"You like Eminem?" Rey questioned as Erica nodded her head and checked to caller ID on her phone.

Erica sighed. "Its Kevin. Marilyn tell him I cant talk and to stop callin my phone." Erica handed Marilyn that phone and she did what she was instructed to do.

"I know I just met you and everything but who is Kevin?" Rey was curious

"He a major creep who likes me. I cant stand him and he never gets the message." Erica rolled her eyes. She couldnt believe her ex best friend, Trisha gave him her number.

"Yea he calls her 24/7." Marilyn handed the gray nokia back to Erica, "He said he'll call you tomorrow. I tried to tell him you're not interested but he doesnt listen."

"I should just get my number changed." Erica put her phone away as two familiar faces strutted their way.

"Hey gurls. Hey John, Rey."

"Hey Trish, Mickie," John said wondering what they wanted.

"We were wondering you guys wanted to come with us to the club thats down the street. You can bring your friends if you want." Trish said eyeing Marilyn and Erica.

"Do you guys wanna go" Rey asked.

"Hell yea." Erica and Marilyn replied in unison.

"Then thats where we goin"

**At the club**

"Where did you get those fake IDs." Rey inquired looking at Erica.

"We always carry them around so we can go to bars and partys with out getting in trouble." Erica laughed at the question, "C'mon Lets dance." Erica pulled Rey out onto the dance floor. Marilyn giggled to see Erica out there dancing like some black girl from the ghetto because thats what she acted like. Just like John, she thought to herself.

"Do you want a drink or somethin." John asked

"Yea. I need something right about now." Marilyn smiled. This was the first date she had been on since Chris, another white chocolate boy. Maybe Erica was right. Theres more fish in the sea. Sexy fish.

Erica and Rey came trotting back from the dance floor. "Hey Can I get a hard lemonade?" Erica ordered. "I'm tired. I love to dance."

"Yea yea." Marilyn rolled her eyes. Erica was always the outgoing one. "Hey look its Trish and Mickie."

"Hey, You forgot to wait for us in the parking lot." Mickie tried to look sad but kept smiling.

"John, Do you wanna dance?" Trish tried to act flirty.

"Yea I would love to," John smiled, "With Marilyn." He grabbed her hand and dragged her out there as Trish stompped away. "Thanks. She's always hitting on me but I broke up with her for a reason."

"No problem."

"So how are you and Erica friends? I mean you two seem so different."

"We are believe me. People call her the uh oh oreo because she white on the outside but black on the inside, like," A grin danced across John's face, "And me the Oreo because I'm black on the outside and . . ."

"White on the inside." John finished for her.

"Yea. We're way different but the same at the same time. Its hard to explain but nonetheless she's still my best friend."

"Aight, aight. Cool," John gazed into her beautiful brown eyes but Marilyn looked away.

"Lets go back to the table. I'm getting kinda hot over here." _or is it just you_, Marilyn thought.

"Have yall ever done anything illegal?" Erica grinned devilishly.

"Come on Erica. Not that story again." Marilyn moaned as she reached the table.

"What? Everyone loves that story."

"What story?" Rey wanted to know.

"When me and Marilyn we're in high school, I broke into this girls locker and stole all of her stuff. She had name brand clothes, school books, notes, and a bunch of other stuff. It wasnt my fault I knew how to pick a lock and she was on my bad side that day. So I took her stuff to the chem lab and poured a whole bunch of chemicals on it. I wasnt too good at chemstry and I didnt know I made an explosive combnation until Marilyn found me and told me. We ran out the school just in time because when all of her stuff blew up, so did half the school." Erica laughed.

"It wasnt funny. You got put on 2 years of probation and I got six months and I didnt do anything."

"What did the girl do to you?" John still laughing.

"She stole my boyfriend." Erica shrugged.

"Damn, Something that simple and you go pyhcotic on the girl." Mickie pretended to be serious and then laughed, "I'll stay away from Rey. I dont want you to break into my room and blow my stuff up." Erica blushed.

"He's not my, I mean we're not you know together."

"Not yet" Rey whispered into her ear. Erica felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

"What the . . ." Erica jumped up. "Oh its my little sister." Erica read the message to herself:

Hey sis meet me the spot

But little did her sister know that she was there. 'The spot' is what they called the club that they were at. Erica texted back:

Already there w/ friends call me when u get here

"Marilyn!" Erica shouted over the music. "Liz is gonna be here soon"

"Who?"

"Liz. My sister"

"Oh OK. She still got her fake ID?"

"Yea"

"Who's comin?" Rey wondered out loud

"My sister. She's really cool but I have watch how much she drinks. She can get a little crazy." Erica and Rey laughed. All of the sudden, Everyone's attention was turned to a blonde girl dancing on the bar to "Dip it low" by Christina Millian. All the guys were whistling and shouting.

"ELIZABETH CHERIE!"

AN: Read and Review. Tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Erica looked in horror as she saw her little sister dancing on the bar in a mini skirt. "I take it thats your sister." Rey said looking at the girl on the bar.

"Oh My Gawd. Is that Liz?" Marilyn asked, shocked. Erica ran to the bar and pulled her off the bar.

"Hey sis. What are you doin? I was just havin some fun."

"What? By dancing on the bar in a skirt like a little slut? Come on we got to get out of here." Erica looked at the people around her suspiciously as a strange guy with a beard walked up to them.

"Hey baby," He looked at Liz licking his lips. "Why'd ya have to ruin the fun Red?" He asked Erica.

"Oh Fuck off. This is my little sister and she does know what shes doing. C'mon. We're leaving." The man grabbed Erica by the arm. Erica looked at his hand trying to figure out if this was really happening.

"I dont think thats a good idea. You can leave just leave her here."

"Look, You got two seconds to take your grubby little paws off of me or else I'm gonna have to kick your ass." Erica prepared for a fight as Marilyn dragged Liz away from the situation and outside.

"Oh Really. What are you gonna do?"

"You asked for it." Erica punched the guy in the face and he fell back into a table. She picked up the wooden chair and broke it across his head and then picked up a beer bottle. Erica lifted it above her head getting ready to slam it into his face until someone took a hold of her arm. Erica turned her head to see who the next person she was gonna fight. It was a security guard.

"I dont think you should do that miss." He put the bottle down and grabbed a hold of Erica. She struggled but he just picked her up until she kicked him where it really hurt. He fell to his knees with an expression that told the whole story. Erica took off running like there was a fire while Rey was still watching. He had been watching the whole thing in amazement. Erica grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. When they got outside they found Marilyn, Liz, and John. Liz was throwing up because she had already drank too much and Marilyn was holding her hair back for her. Erica quickly hailed a taxi and motioned for them to get in cause she saw the guard coming out the door.

"What the hell is going on?" John was puzzled.

"Erica got in a bar fight and then beat up a security guard." Rey grinned finding the whole situation entertaining.

"Rewind. What the fuck? Tell me the whole thing."

"My sis, who was throwing up just now, was on the bar dancing so I had to take her off. Well this guy didnt like that too much so I had to beat theshit out of him. Then there was a security guard and well lets just say he wont have anymore children." Erica smiled in amusement as Rey's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Who was that girl you just left with?"

"Who is this?"

"Mr. McMahon. Just answer the question."

"How the hell did you get my phone number and how did you know I left with a girl?"

"Never mind that. Who is she?"

"She's my friend. Her name's Erica." Rey looked at them a little puzzled.

"Bring her to our meeting tomorrow." He hung up.

"Thats was wierd." Rey closed his phone.

"What?" Erica asked, trying to calm down. The fight got her adrenaline pumping.

"It was Mr. McMahon. I dont know how he got my phone number but he was asking about you."

"Dont worry about it man." John reassured. "He's got the world wired. He got e'ry ones phone number and he was probably in the club wit his lil sluts."

"Why did he wanna know about me?"

"Probably cause you just kick thet s out of that guy that was 3 times your size." Marilyn expressed as she braided Liz's hair.

"He said that he wanted you to come to our meeting tomorrow. Its at 8 am at the recreation center."

"Ok I guess I could come. This is our apartment." Erica looked out the window. "Gimme your phone." Rey handed it over reluctantly and grabbed hers. "Put your number in and I'll put my number in here." Rey and Erica smiled at each other as John and Marilyn exchanged numbers too. Marilyn and Erica help Liz out of the cab even though she was already passed out. When they got to the door, Erica loooked over her shoulder as the taxi drove away. The two girls almost dragged Liz into the apartment as laid her on the couch.

"What do you think they want with you?" Marilyn asked Erica.

"I dunno. We'll find out tomorrow. Since you dont got work, will you watch her tomorrow while I'm gone." Erica motioned toward Liz as Marilyn nodded. "Well, I'm goin to bed. I'll see you in the morning." The girls went to their separate rooms and got ready for bed. It was one o' clock in the morning and neither of them could sleep.

Erica stared at her ceiling that was covered in glow in the dark stars. She put those up there for her nine year old cousin that used to stay with her. She missed so much but her mom took her when she moved. _This night has been unbelieveable, Erica thought, It couldnt get better. _Erica's thoughts were interupted by a light tap on her door.

"Erica? Are you asleep?" Marilyn cautionously walked into the room until Erica sat up.

"Nope. I cant fall asleep."

"Me either." Marilyn took a seat on the bed next to Erica.

"You can stay in here with me until we fall asleep." Erica offered moving over to make room for her.

"Did you have fun tonight?"

"Hells yea. And I saw you too. You havent been that happy since, well you know, since Chris."

"Lets not go there."

"Yea sorry. I was just sayin."

"What am I supposed to tell your sister when she wakes up. You know she never remembers anything after shes drunk."

"Just tell her what happened and that I had to kick a guysass for her." Both girls giggled.

**The Next Morning**

Erica awoke to her cell phone alarm clock buzzing in her ear at 7 o' clock in the morning. She rolled over and hit the snooze button, relucutant to get up this early. Marilyn was already awake as usual. Erica sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She needed to get ready if she was gonna get to the meeting in time. When Erica walked out of her room she was wearing black and purple DCs, a white tank top and a mini jean skirt. Her sister was still asleep on the couch.

"Hey gurl." Marilyn greeted her. "I'm suprised you actually got up."

"Me too." Erica laughed as her phone started to ring. "hello?"

"Erica? Hey its Rey. Me and John wanted to know if you needed a ride to the meeting."

"Yea sure that would be great."

"Cool. We're almost there."

"OK. see ya when you get here. Bye."

"Who was that?" Marilyn asked.

"Rey." Erica said "He wanted to know if I wanted a ride."

"Awwww" Marilyn joked.

"Oh. That must be him." Erica heard a honk outside. "Bye." Erica hugged Marilyn and walked out the door. She saw the two friends sitting in the car waiting for her. There was someone else in the back seat but she couldnt see who until she got in.

"Hey." Erica greeted everyone as she got into the car.

"Hi." Rey turned around in the passenger seat. "We still dont know what Mr. McMahon wants with you."

"Well we'll see." Erica said turning to her side. "You're Mickie James right?"

"Yea. I saw you last night but we didnt really meet. That was quite a show you put on last night. That guy was huge."

"Yea but he had it comin. I'm Erica." She said extending her hand for Mickie to shake. "So what is this meeting all about?"

"Mr. McMahon just talks about new story lines and stuff like that."

"So again I'm gonna ask, what does he want with me?"

"No one really knows but we'll find out today." The car pulled into a parking lot and stopped. Everyone got out of the car and began to walk into an enormous building.

"This is where the meeting is?"

"yup" Mickie replied walking on one side of Erica and Rey on the other. When they finally reached the conference room, many of the superstars were already in there. As they walked in all eyes fell on Erica and she felt out of place.

"There she is," Mr. McMahon announced. "The girl I've been waiting for."

"Here I am." Erica said shyly. Erica took a seat between Rey and John.

"Ok lets get this meeting under way."

"But we're missing DX." Someone said

"Who said that? DX is not welcomed here after that portapotty stunt they pulled." He looked around the room for the voice angrily before he continued. "Some of our new story lines are gonna be Rey and John as Tag Team partners. They're gonna go after the tag team championship."

"Hell yea. We're gonna kick ass." John commented.

"Our next story line is Lita going blonde and leaving Edge."

"Yes! Finally." Lita let out a sigh of relief. She was tired of being on his arm.

"What?" Edge was clearly upset.

"Moving on," Mr. McMahon ignoring the outbursts. "We are gonna have a new diva on RAW. Her name is Erica and she's a sexy red head who can kick someass and I saw it first hand. So what do you say Erica?"

Erica's heart stopped. Her becoming a WWE diva. "Hell yea!" Erica responding quickly but then remember her best friend and roommate. "Under one condition." Everyone waited for it. "My partner in crime aka Marilyn can be a diva too."

"Does anyone know this person?" Mr. McMahon was curious.

"I do." John said raising a hand in her defense.

"And do you think she should be a diva?" Mr. McMahon was curious.

"Well lets see. She's sexy and is friends with Erica who can kick ass. She crazy as Mickie but still down to earth. She's not stupid like Maria. Hells Yea I think she should be a diva."

"Ok fine. You got a deal. We'll need to sign contracts and everything but we'll worry about that later. Pack your stuff cause the next stop is Hawaii." Chatter started up in the room.

"We havent been to Hawaii in a while." Everyone was excited and talking about the trip as they got up to leave. Someone came around Erica and grabbed her hand. She jumped and looked behind her to find Rey who looked a little hurt. Erica put her hand in his and he smiled again.

"You know the best part about these trips?"

"What?"

"You get to bring someone with you because they always give us a ticket for them."

"Cool. I guess I'll bring my sister to keep her out of trouble."

"As long as we dont have another bar incident." Rey joked making Erica laugh.

"yea that wiil definitly wont happen again." Erica giggled. "Well hopefully." They climbed into the car and Mickie gave Erica a Giant hug.

"I'm so glad your gonna be a diva and your friend too. Its about time we got some new faces around here. We did have that diva search but Layla got put on Smackdown."

"Yea this is gonna be fun. Especially since my best friend is coming."

"So I guess me and John could pick you, Marilyn, and your sister up tomorrow to go to the airport." Rey asked

"Tomorrow?"

"Yea the plane leaves tomorrow. Here, Mr. McMahon gave me these for tickets. One for you, marilyn, your guest and her guest."

"OK but I got to pack all tonight."

"We'll see you tomorrow." Rey said as they pulled up to Erica's apartment.

AN: Hey you guys, well I got another chapter. Plz read and Review. Check out other wrestling stories by DivaDaddyGoGirl and look out for a story by WWE Addicts, me and divadaddygogirl combined author.


End file.
